cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Landon Kirby
Landon Kirby is a main character of . He is the foster brother of the werewolf Rafael Waithe and the boyfriend of Hope Mikaelson. He made is debut in the first episode of the season. Early History Not much is known except his biological mother is Seylah Chelon and he was conceived when his mother was in Malivore, making his biological father unknown. Throughout the years, he has gone through the foster care system. Throughout Legacies Series Personality Landon exhibits well-developed positive attributes. Intelligence, loyalty, resilence, thoughtfulness, easygoing affable charm despite an upbringing and a history of abuse that often diminishes these characteristics in other children his age. He has learned to subsist, on his own, by any means. Means that sometimes conflict with traditional mores and values, especially as they relate to his relationship with truthfulness. With the best intentions, Landon relies on deception as a defense mechanism to protect himself and those he cares about most. At an early age, Landon learned that the loud and obnoxious orphans are often the first abused or shipped off to neglectful group homes. Landon is most comfortable when he recedes to the background. Landon keeps a journal that he updates regularly. As discussed, he has long relied on falsehoods and a tenuous relationship to the truth as ways to endure a tumultuous and abusive upbringing.Landon's Phycological Evaluation Physical Appearance He has short, curly black hair and green eyes. He is a little taller than Hope, but not by much and has a slim build. He wears the light blue Mystic Grill shirt during work hours, and dark colored clothing when not working. Relationships * Landon and Hope (Boyfriend and Girlfriend/Friends/Allies/Former Enemies) Appearances Legacies Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Maybe I Should Start From The End * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street (Indirectly mentioned) * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Episode Absences Landon doesn't appear in the following episodes: *'Season One' **''Mombie Dearest'' **''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' Name * Landon is an English name and traditionally is a last name from places in England that have the same name. It means "long hill" or "ridge". https://www.babycenter.com/baby-names-landon-2709.htm * Kirby is a common given name and surname. The surname originally comes from a place meaning "church settlement" in Old Norse. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirby_(surname)https://www.behindthename.com/name/kirby Gallery Season One |-|Promotional= Legacies-Landon-First_Look.jpg 1x01_Legacies-Rafael-Landon.jpg Legacies-Rafael-Hope-Landon.jpg Legacies_Cast.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC101-004-Rafael-Landon.png LGC101-005-Rafael-Landon.png LGC101-008-Landon-Hector-Maria-Rafael-Priest.png LGC101-010-Landon-Maria.png LGC101-012-Landon.png LGC101-018-Landon-Hope.png LGC101-020-Alaric-Landon-Hope.png LGC101-022-Alaric-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-029-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-033-Hope-Alaric-Landon.png LGC101-034-Rafael-Landon.png LGC101-041-Witch_Student-Alaric-Hope-Students-Landon.png LGC101-042-Landon.png LGC101-045-Landon.png LGC101-047-Landon.png LGC101-049-Alaric-Landon-Hope.png LGC101-058-Landon-Alaric-Hope.png LGC101-059-Landon.png LGC101-061-Landon-Hope.png LGC101-062-Landon-Hope.png LGC101-063-Landon-Alaric-Hope-MG.png LGC101-064-Landon-MG.png LGC101-066-MG-Landon.png LGC101-070-Landon.png LGC101-071-Landon.png LGC101-072-Young_Landon.png LGC101-073-Landon.png LGC101-075-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-089-Landon.png LGC101-090-Landon-Hope.png LGC101-091-Landon-Hope.png LGC101-092-Landon.png LGC101-093-Josie-Rafael-Landon.png LGC101-096-Landon-Rafael.png LGC101-105-Landon.jpg LGC101-108-Supernatural_Knife-Landon.jpg LGC101-109-Landon.jpg LGC101-115-Hope-Landon.jpg LGC101-117-Hope-Landon.jpg LGC101-118-Hope-Landon.jpg LGC101-121-Hope-Landon.jpg LGC101-122-Hope-Landon.jpg LGC101-123-Hope-Landon.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Legacies